Kawasaki District
The Kawasaki District is located close to the Tokyo area, and encompasses the majority of the Kawasaki region plus more. The game itself is only hosted in a small area of the city, but the feeder region for its game is very large, resulting in monthly games of 40 Players. The district is notorious for having brutal games and strict rules that force Reapers into being killing machines, and because of the hopeless nature of the game, it has been dubbed "the Suicide Game" in the past. This nickname does not directly apply to the game anymore due to changes in the rules in past years. Current Standing Officers / Reapers The current Composer, Aizawa Daisuke, had been the standing Conductor for several years before taking the Composer position. He is determined to make a change in the district and how it's run, but for some reason all of his plans are not executed in the end... Producer: ??? Composer: Aizawa Daisuke Conductor: Haruki Yoshida 'Reapers: '''Suzume, Kasumi Koizumi, Yoshiko Mikami Previous Standing Officers With alliances being forged between districts, Reapers have been transferred to them more often than before, but mostly for the same reason; rehabilitation. Reapers who need toughening up are often sent to Kawasaki just due to the brutality of the game. As well, since the district certainly is hard on the psyche, Reapers who originate from Kawasaki or who stay in the district for too long (inevitably) break. With a recent alliance with Shibuya, they can now be sent away to recover. Below are some Reapers who were sent away for their recovery, along with one who simply stayed for fun. '''Previous Officers: 'Jean Duvert (Shibuya), Makoto Fujioka (Erased) 'Previous Reapers: 'Nagito Katagiri (Shibuya), Shiori Kita (Shibuya) About The Kawasaki District has an extremely large feeder area of the prefecture of Kanagawa. Due to the wide amount of souls it collects, it is considered a 'dump district' as many souls that are closer to other districts but are considered less desirable or not having enough Potential are generally shifted to Kawasaki. Because of how large the game is, it is difficult to keep any sort of soul recycling in regulation. Therefore, the game itself is very brutal and full erasures are common. There are 40 players per game, partnered into 20 pairs. Only 4 Players are allowed to win and come back to life at the end of each game; if there are more, the ones who have gained the most points are given priority to come back to life; the remainder are given the chance to become a Reaper, or play again. As well, the entry fee is deliberately designed to hinder the Players as much as possible: "Something you have improved upon yourself". For example, if a Player was very shy all their life and tried their hardest to get more comfortable talking to people and making friends, their entry fee would be their social skills. The game takes place during the first full week within each month. Alongside the Composer and the Conductor, one Game Master, four Officers and ten Reapers are on duty at a time for the game. However, it is important to note that there is no sort of rotational system in place for being on duty; there are never more than twenty Reapers working for Kawasaki at a time. The turnover rate for the district is very high, with transfers out of Kawasaki and self erasures common. This rate has slowed considerably over the past year. Players complete missions given by the Game Master each day and face them at the end of the week. However, the true threat is the Reapers. To survive their game, they must erase one full original partnerships worth of Players. If a Reaper erases one Player and their partner runs away and re-pacts, that Reaper has to erase that specific partner to fulfill the requirement. Because of this, many Players bolt as soon as their partner is erased, and often they are able to re-pact with another Player in the same situation. As of late, the Composer and Conductor are working to make this game less brutal to ease the strain on the Reapers' psyches. History Kawasaki has been well known as "The Suicide Game". For years, each game was introduced to the 40 Players by announcing the inevitable result; only 4 of them can win. Each game, hopelessness caused many Players to self erase, seeing no reason to even try to play. This caused little trouble for the Reapers, as they only needed to shift the amount of Reapers on duty to accommodate the shrinking of numbers. As well, Reapers who could not handle the cruelty of the game either snapped or self erased. In fact, the vast majority of Reapers only worked two or three games before transferring out or self erasing. Again, this caused little troubles as the numbers of those who self erased were not too concerning, and the turnover rate was high enough to satisfy the demand for work. This did become a problem when they did not have enough Reapers to play a game. They started to push the Reapers to erase two Player pairs instead of one, causing more stress on the Reapers. Although this solution was very temporary, the Conductor and Composer were forced to think of something else when over half of the Players in one game self-erased, as well as half of the Reapers on duty. From there, the higher ups resolved to have Kawasaki's game seem less hopeless. It would still be cruel, but there would at least be something to push them all forward to win. One major change was that they no longer stated how many Players could win; while they thought this would be a point of motivation, it obviously instilled more hopelessness than anything. This solution helped some, as the self erasure rates dropped. After a notable Reaper, Jean, started to break, Conductor Aizawa suggested sending him to another district, Shibuya, for rehabilitation; and if he liked it there, he could stay. Jean ended up doing very well in Shibuya and decided to transfer permanently. With the success of this attempt, Aizawa decided to work with Jean and Shibuya to establish an alliance between Kawasaki and Shibuya, with ease of transfers back and forth for rehabilitation. A second trial of the alliance was also a success. With the district stabilizing, the Composer was given the opportunity to Ascend and Aizawa was given the Composer position. Officer Reaper Haruki Yoshida was given the Conductor position due to his work with the district. Trivia * The ratio between Reapers made in Kawasaki who won their games versus lost their games is 1:4. * However, the same ratio taken from Reapers who have stayed in Kawasaki for at least 6 months is 3:1. * Because Reapers and Players are erased so easily, it has been a known fact not to get close to anyone in Kawasaki, as they may be gone the next time you look for them. * Since Haruki became Conductor in August 2015, the full erasure games went from one every 3 months at least to only 3 from August 2015 to January 2017. Category:Districts